heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Robin
Christopher Robin is a very major character created by A. A. Milne. He appears in Milne's popular books of poetry and Winnie-the-Pooh stories and is named after Christopher Robin Milne, the author's son. The character has subsequently appeared in Disney cartoons. Biography Winnie the Pooh books Christopher Robin appears in Milne's poems and in the two books: Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) and The House at Pooh Corner (1928). In the books he is a young boy and one of Winnie-the-Pooh's best friends. His other friends are Eeyore, Kanga and Roo, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, and Tigger. He is characterized by his uneven socks. In the second book, there are hints that Christopher Robin is growing up. In the final chapter, the inhabitants of the Hundred Acre Wood throw him a farewell party after learning he must leave them soon. It is implied that he will attend boarding school; Christopher Robin Milne, for whom the stories were originally developed, left home to attend Stowe School at age 9. In addition to the two Pooh books, the character was immortalized in other works by A. A. Milne including two books of poems: When We Were Very Young (1924) and Now We Are Six (1927). An arrangement of one of the poems, Buckingham Palace, was first recorded by Ann Stephens in July 1941. Petula Clark released a recording of it in 1953 to coincide with the coronation of Queen Elizabeth II, and despite neither making the charts, both versions were popular on BBC radio's Children's Favourites programme. In the 2009 sequel Return to the Hundred Acre Wood, it is confirmed that Christopher Robin was at school, but during the summer break he returns to the forest for a visit with a lot of knowledge to share. Though slightly older, he is still the same person as before and is happy to share more good times with his friends all summer. At the end of the summer, he has to leave again for another school year, but the animals know they will see him again. Christopher Robin is cheerful, compassionate, adventurous, fun-loving, imaginative, and helpful. Despite being a child, he is much wiser and more mature than many of the other characters, and is someone Pooh and the others look up to. In the book illustrations, his house appears as a hollow tree with a door at the top of the forest. Disney version Since 1966, Disney has released numerous features starring Winnie-the-Pooh and related characters. Christopher Robin appears in all of the Disney adaptations except for Kingdom Hearts, Welcome to Pooh Corner, Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, Springtime with Roo, and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. But in most of the cartoons, he is only a supporting character, sometimes only appearing in a few scenes or episodes; in Pooh's Heffalump Movie, he only appears during the credits. His personality is virtually the same as in the books, but he attends day school instead of boarding school. Christopher Robin's bedroom, but not Christopher Robin himself, appears in live-action opening sequences. In the world within his storybooks, his house appears just as it does in E. H. Shepherd's illustrations. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh re-imagines him as an American boy living in the suburban house 100 Acre Road whose backyard connects directly to the Hundred Acre Wood. His mother also appears in the series and Robin is apparently their surname in that continuity. Some of these elements were reused for The Book of Pooh, but the animals are once again characters in Christopher Robin's storybook. His hollow tree house does not appear from both series. Christopher Robin has appeared on House of Mouse with his friends, but he is the only main Winnie-the-Pooh character not to appear in the Kingdom Hearts video game series; in this continuity, the Winnie-the-Pooh book belongs to Merlin and Christopher Robin's role is played out mostly by Sora. He only appears in two episodes of My Friends Tigger and Pooh. His appearance was updated for the 2011 film. Christopher Robin appears as the titular protagonist of the 2018 live action film of the same name. In this film, he is depicted as an adult with a wife and daughter and will reunite with Pooh and his friends. The film depicts Christopher Robin as being English as opposed to American, and living in the 40s instead of in a more modern era. The film also confirms that "Christopher" is his first name and "Robin" is his last name. Film appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher appears in all three segments of the film. In Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, he is first seen repairing Eeyore's tail by nailing it on. Pooh borrows a balloon from him, and asks Christopher to lead him to a muddy place. After disguising himself as a rain cloud, Pooh attempts to get honey from a tree. Christopher helps by pretending that it is going to rain. However, the bees see through the disguise, and both Christopher and Pooh are forced to jump in the mud hole to escape. Later, when Pooh becomes stuck in Rabbit's door, Christopher is summoned by Rabbit to look into the problem. As Pooh is too fat to be removed at the time, Christopher advises waiting until Pooh has grown thin again. When this happens, Christopher leads a tug-of-war which successfully removes Pooh. In Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Christopher Robin is called to the scene where Owl's house has been destroyed by the strong wind. Looking at the house in sorrow, he tells Owl that it cannot be repaired, and Eeyore volunteers to find a new home for Owl to which Christopher Robin agrees. During the flood, Christopher Robin's home, shown to be a tree, is the only area not flooded, and so it serves as a gathering place. Upon receiving Piglet's message, he sends Owl to find Piglet. Later, Christopher Robin throws a party in honor of Pooh's rescue of Piglet and expands the party when Piglet generously offers his home to Owl. In Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, Christopher is called on when Roo and Tigger are stuck in the tree. Christoper uses his coat as a net to catch Roo. When Rabbit tries to hold Tigger to his promise to no longer bounce, Christopher agrees that a bouncy Tigger is better. He is seen bouncing along side everyone else. At the end of the film, it's revealed that Christopher is going to school. He is later seen walking with Pooh telling him how much their friendship means to them and that they'll be together no matter what. Pooh's Grand Adventure In this movie, Christopher has a big role in which he tries to tell Pooh that he's going to school the next day, the first day of fall, and writes Pooh a note to tell him this. However, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Piglet are unable to read the note. So, they go to Owl for help, who misreads the word "School" as "Skull". Pooh and his friends, excluding Owl, then go to Skull to look for Christopher Robin, who later returns from school to look for Pooh and his friends only to find they are gone and begins to search for them. Christopher finds Pooh and his friends at Skull, telling them that he was at school and they tell him that Pooh is being killed by the Skullasaurus, but he explains to them that was the noise of Pooh's stomach growls, now realizing Owl was wrong all along and find Pooh trapped in a deep pit and pulled him up and they all head back towards the part of the Hundred Acre Wood they live in. Christopher is last seen with Pooh, who promises to always wait for Christopher Robin to return home from school. The Tigger Movie Christopher appears near the end of the film, after Tigger is rescued from the avalanche by Roo. Christopher helps Tigger to realize that his family actually consists of his friends, even though they aren't tiggers, themselves. To this extent, Christopher takes a picture of everyone for Tigger to store in a heart-shaped family locket. Piglet's Big Movie Christopher makes a minor appearance. One of the stories in Piglet's scrapbook tells of an expedition to search for the North Pole. Christopher arrives at the end of a rescue of Roo, who had fallen into the river. Christopher credits the rescue to Pooh, and Pooh and friends regret not giving Piglet, who had actually rescued Roo, the credit. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Christopher makes some brief, non-speaking cameo appearances during the credits, where Pooh and the others introduce him to Lumpy, a heffalump. Winnie the Pooh Christopher is first seen giving Pooh signs to post around the woods informing the residents about a very important meeting. The meeting is centered around Eeyore's missing tail and Owl suggests a contest for its recovery or replacement. However, Owl also suggests a prize to be issued, and after being puzzled as to what the prize should be, Pooh decides on honey. The contest begins and but the team decides on Kanga's knitted tail. Later on, Pooh goes over to Christopher's house for some honey. Instead, Pooh finds a note but, being a bear of very little brains, is unable to read it. Pooh sends the note over to Owl who claims that Christopher was kidnapped by a creature called the Backson. The friends then set off on a hunt for the beast to save Christopher but it turns out, Christopher was only at school for the day. Even hungrier than ever, Pooh heads to Owl's house to asks for honey, but he spots Eeyore's real tail being used as a bell ringer. Pooh makes the difficult choice in choosing the honey or returning Eeyore's tail but ultimately decides to return Eeyore's tail. Christopher sews the tail back onto Eeyore's rear and is incredibly proud of Pooh. As a reward, Christopher and the friends present a massive jar of honey to Pooh. In the end, Christopher and Pooh walk into the sunset, while recapping Pooh's important success. Christopher Robin Christopher appears as the protagonist and titular character of the live-action film. He is portrayed by Ewan McGregor as an adult and Orton O'Brien as a child. At the start of the movie, Christopher has been sent to boarding school, to which his old friends gave him a goodbye party before he leaves them. After the rest went to sleep, Christopher and Winnie the Pooh had a last heart-to-heart talk, in which Christopher tells Pooh that the best thing he does is nothing, causing Pooh to conclude that "doing nothing often leads to the very best something". Once they reached their meeting spot, Christopher promises Pooh that he will never forget him. Right after leaving his friends, Christopher Robin's life became victim of changes. First of all, he was forced to ignore his friends' memories to work, later, his father died. Upon growing up, he meets a woman named Evelyn, whom he eventually marries and has a child named Madeline. After working in World War II as a soldier, he joins a company called Winslow Luggage as an efficiency expert. Robin ignores his family and barely spends time with them due to his work, and plans to send Madeline to boarding school. One day, his boss, Giles Winslow Jr., told him that "they" must find a way to decrease 20% of the company's expenditures, as the company is hitting hard times due to the war. However, this forces him to miss a weekend at his cottage in Sussex. He quickly explains everything to his wife and daughter, both of whom are saddened by this news. During a dinner with his wife, he tells her that they shouldn't go to Sussex, only to end up discussing with Evelyn over Robin putting his work before his family, with Christopher arguing that if he works hardly, they will have a great life, only for Evelyn to tell him that their lives won't be better unless they are all together. Nevertheless, Christopher stays at home the next day so he could work. However, while evading a neighbor that asks him constantly about playing games, Christopher went to a nearby park so he could think on what to do, only to end up having a great surprise: Winnie the Pooh was just behind him! Shocked, Christopher initially assumed he was seeing visions, only to end up realizing that Pooh is genuinely there. Later that night, at his house, Robin asks Pooh why he's in London instead of the Hundred Acre Wood, to which Pooh explains that he couldn't find their friends and came to him for help, to which Christopher stated it was useless, as he didn't think of them in 30 years, only for Pooh to reveal they always had thought of Christopher. Afterwards, they went to sleep. The next day, Christopher found Pooh searching for honey in his kitchen, wrecking it in the process, this motivated Robin to return Pooh home, forcing them to go to Sussex, as the door to the Hundred Acre Wood was in his cottage. On the road to the train station, however, Christopher found the task harder to say than do, as Pooh keep saying hello to everyone, who fainted due to watching a stuffed bear talking. Upon arriving at the station, Pooh asked for a balloon, which Christopher bought. Upon arriving, Christopher and Pooh managed to sneak past the cottage without either Evelyn or Madeline, whom Christopher talked to Pooh about, noticing them. Upon arriving at the tree, Christopher and Pooh prepared to part ways once again, however, Christopher changed his mind and choose to help Pooh find their friends. Upon entering the Hundred Acre Wood, Christopher was in awe, unable to believe that he was back to the place in which he spent his childhood. While searching for their friends, they found a sign he put as a child, warning about Heffalumps and Woozles, scaring Pooh, in spite of Christopher's attempts to explain that they don't exist. Later, Christopher gave Pooh his compass from the war. However Pooh, still believing that Heffalumps and Woozles are real, chose to follow some footsteps he found. This caused Christopher to angrily yell that those were their footsteps and that the Heffalumps and Woozles aren't real. Hurt, Pooh tried to put the compass in Christopher's briefcase, causing him to stumble with it and Christopher's papers to almost get lost in the wind, furthering Robin's anger, claiming that he is a bear of very little brain for not understanding how important his work seems to be, and stating that in life there is more than simple things like honey or balloons. When Pooh asked if he's sure, Christopher angrily called him a silly bear, and told him that he's not a child, but an adult with responsibilities. Completely hurt by his friend's words, Pooh left. Worried and instantly regretting his outburst, Christopher began searching for Pooh, while hearing something. A terrified Christopher fled, while telling himself that Heffalumps and Woozles aren't real. Unfortunately, Christopher fell into an Heffalump trap, which he tried to escape by climbing, only to end up falling and getting unconscious. Christopher then had a dream in which a Heffalump sucks him from Pooh and things from his childhood, which represents the fact that how terrible it was to leave his childhood behind him for good. Upon waking up, Christopher once again began searching for his childhood friends, only to briefly stop himself and choosing to play Poohsticks. Luckily, he found Eeyore, who mistook Christopher for a Heffalump, in the river. Upon rescuing Eeyore, Christopher greeted his old friend, who still didn't recognize him. Upon once again hearing the same sound as before, Christopher went to investigate, and soon discovered that the sound actually was the weathercock in Owl's house, which once again fell of its tree, and soon found a trail of haycorns, which are Piglet's favorite food. Following the trail, Robin and Eeyore soon found Piglet who, also believing that Christopher was a Heffalump, ran in fear, soon leading Christopher to the rest of the gang, all of whom believed Christopher was a Heffalump. Christopher attempted to explain them that Heffalumps don't exist, but this didn't help, as they stated that Christopher Robin would never say something like that. Christopher was then forced to pretend defeat a Heffalump like when he was a chid in order to convince them that he is Christopher Robin, bringing Eeyore with him as witness. Soon, everybody realized that he is indeed Christopher Robin, and they joyfully greeted him, before asking where is Pooh. Christopher explained that he lost him, but Roo's statement that he must be somewhere helped him realize that Pooh is at their meeting spot. Finding their friend at their meeting spot, Christopher goes over to Pooh and apologizes for yelling at him before. After telling his friend that to him he's a bear with a very big heart over a bear with a very little brain, Christopher told Pooh that their friends are safe and sound. Christopher was very grateful that Pooh, who was disappointed that he wasn't able to be there when his friend found and saved their friends, waited for him at their meeting spot. Christoper was reminded by Pooh that It's always a sunny day when he comes to play. However, Christopher felt that it wasn't true anymore as he's not who he use to be but Pooh told him that he is still him and their friend even saying that he's their hero. Having realized the facts, Pooh's leave, his nightmare, and that his friends only recognized him by playing with them like he did when was a kid, Christopher told Pooh that he's no hero and that he lost his way. Hearing his friend, who told him something very true, say that he found him, Christopher was comfort and given a hug by Pooh. The next day, Robin realized that he has fallen asleep in the Hundred Acre Wood, forcing him to leave after his briefcase was returned to him by Tigger, who retrieved everything with Kanga. Just before leaving, he gave Pooh his compass. Pooh, in return, gave Robin his balloon, telling him to give it to Madeline. Upon returning to Sussex, he secretly left the balloon in the yard. However, right before he could leave, he was caught by Madeline and Evelyn, who wanted him to stay, but Christopher explained that he couldn't stay, due to the reunion that his boss prepared. Upset, Evelyn told him that the two will stay for a few days, to which he tried to explain himself, but, knowing that she wouldn't believe him if he told her about his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood, was ultimately unable to explain. Robin eventually made it back to his work in time for the reunion. While on the elevator, he soon discovered that Winslow Jr. had been golfed all weekend, though he kept this to himself to avoid problems. On the reunion, Robin discovered that Tigger secretly changed the things in his briefcase and that, instead of the papers, it contained many elements from the Hundred Acre Woods. Evelyn soon came, looking for Madeline, who ran away to find him as she had the papers. Finally choosing once again his family over his job, he quickly went to help Evelyn, who assumed Madeline was alone. Upon reading the note she left, which said "expotition", however, he quickly realized that she's with his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood, forcing him to reveal to Evelyn about their existence. Evelyn initially assumed Robin was insane, but she realized quickly that it was the truth when Tigger, Eeyore, and Piglet crashed in their window and talked in to her. They soon re-started their search, while Christopher introduced his friends to a shocked Evelyn. Piglet then informed that Madeline's going to the "Woozles" to which Christopher realized she's going to Winslow Luggage, forcing the group to return. Upon finding Madeline, he soon finds out that she had accidentally lost all of the papers except one, to which she apologized. Christopher, however, said that the only thing that mattered is that she's safe, and recognized that he was "a father of very little brain", having been wrong about everything even saying that he lost himself and that he almost lost her. Christopher told his daughter that she doesn't want her to go away and she doesn't have go to boarding school, much to her joy. Upon watching the last paper that Madeline had, and having remembered that "doing nothing often leads to the very best something" if he's with his family and friends, he soon got a new plan. Christopher, along with his friends and family, then ran quickly to Winslow Luggage, and explained his plan: If the company lowered their prices so much more could buy the luggage and give the staff paid vacations, then many would have the money and the reasons to buy luggage from the company. While Winslow Jr. was horrified with the plan, his father, Giles Winslow Sr., agreed. Upon hearing Winslow calling his plan nonsense, Robin stated that for him they are nonsense, and called him a Woozle. Annoyed, Winslow asked what a Woozle is, to which Robin responded by explaining that a Woozle is a creature that causes people do its work for it and wants them to forget what truly matters: Family and friends. Winslow then assumed Christopher was crazy, only for his now-suspicious father to ask what he had done all the weekend, to which Winslow tried to claim that he was working, only to end up releasing a golf ball. As Robin watched his boss being humiliated, he was asked to start quickly with the project, only for Christopher to ask for a few days off, which Winslow agreed. Before leaving, Christopher returned to Eeyore giving his tail back (which was along with the things Tigger gave to him), unknowingly furthering Winslow Jr.'s humiliation, as he watched Eeyore reacting to his tail being put on him again, to which he wondered out if he indeed saw it, causing his father to believe Giles was crazy. Some time later, Christopher went once again to the Hundred Acre Wood, this time along with his family. After giving them a tour through the Hundred Acre Wood, and while the rest of his family had a picnic day with Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, Kanga, and Roo, Christopher and Pooh once again had a heart-to-heart talk with each other, before stopping to watch the sunset together. Television The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher's depiction here is slightly different than the films. Here, Christopher lives in a home with his mother (Robin is implied to be the last name) and often visits his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood. Several episodes also take place at his home. He is shown to have nightmares after watching scary movies in one episode. Most noticeably, he has an American accent as opposed to a British one. Some episodes revolve around various issues Christopher is facing. In "Home is Where the Home Is", Christopher runs away after accidentally breaking a statue. The friends offer their homes, but Christopher eventually decides to return to his own home. In "Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible", Christopher must face a monster named Crud who lives under the bed and has kidnapped Pooh and Piglet. As a result, Christopher vows to keep his room clean so that Crud never returns. "A Pooh Day Afternoon" shows Christopher being given the responsibility of dog-sitting a neighbor's pet. "Grown But Not Forgotten" depicts Christopher being nervous about going to his first grown-up party. The friends help him get over his nervousness, but eventually Pooh and the others worry that Christopher will grow up and forget them. The Book of Pooh Christopher only appears from the waist down in the intro of this puppet series. He appears in The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart, in which he doesn't show up until the very end. My Friends Tigger & Pooh In the series, Christopher Robin's role has been taken over by his younger best friend, a young red-headed girl named Darby and her dog, Buster. She became the leader of the Super Sleuths, along with Buster as her sidekick and Pooh and Tigger as her partners, after he went off to college. However, he still manages to make some guest appearances in the show and seemingly grew up a little. Trivia * In the 2018 film Christopher Robin, he is portrayed by Scottish actor Ewan McGregor (who also played Mark Renton, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lumiere, Edward Bloom, and Rodney Copperbottom) and by Orton O'Brien as a boy. * Christopher Robin Milne, the person that Christopher Robin is based on, was born in London on August 21, 1920. In 1956, he and his wife had a daughter bamed Clare Milne, who died in 2012. Christopher Robin Milne died on April 20, 1996 from myasthenia gravis. Category:Characters Category:Winnie the pooh characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Wise characters Category:Sons Category:Male damsels Category:Optimists Category:Geniuses Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney characters